Azama
Azama (アサマ, translated Asama in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Azama is an ally on the Birthright and Revelation routes. He is voiced by Kenji Hamada in the Japanese version and Matthew Mercer in the English version. Profile A subordinate of Hinoka and priest with a calm and well-mannered personality who can have quite a sharp tongue. He is the only one out of the whole army that never cries. His birthday is September 9th. Azama is known to be the second son of a priest based in an unnamed shrine. Prior to the events of Fates, as a result of his ill behavior, he was forced to climb up various mountains, where he found penance and developed a calm, serene demeanor that was considered befitting of a priest. While meditating on a mountain one day, Azama encountered an injured Hinoka, prompting him to heal her the best he could before taking her to safety. Departing immediately after rejecting Hinoka's offer to present him with a reward, Azama left behind the impression that he was a wise, selfless priest, a fact that saw Hinoka deciding to hire him as one her direct subordinates. He constantly makes biting remarks to practically everyone including Hinoka. Although he states that he does not believe in any gods, he does talk about Buddhism in a few of his supports. The only reason that he is a priest is because he was born in shrine. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Mitama. In his supports with her, Azama reveals his eyes have the same star pattern as hers. Birthright Azama first appears in Chapter 8, where he, along with Setsuna, accompanies Hinoka to the Wind Tribe, where they meet up with the Avatar and their allies. Conquest In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 8 - Fierce Winds= |-|Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flame= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 11 - Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 24 - Princess Hinoka of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |55% |30% |50% |60% |55% |40% |40% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |65% |65% |25% |45% |60% |55% |50% |30% |} * Note: Growth Rates as a Great Master |55% |50% |40% |50% |60% |40% |40% |35% |} * Note: Growth Rates as an Onmyoji Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Hinoka *Sakura *Hana *Orochi *Kagero *Oboro *Rinkah *Setsuna *Felicia *Azura *Mozu *Effie (Revelation) *Beruka (Revelation) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Hayato *Subaki *Kaden *Mitama *Kana - if Azama is his father *Shigure - If Azama is his father *Arthur (Revelation) Quotes My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Avatar's Birthday * "Congratulations on your physical form growing one year older!" * "Best wishes!" Level Up *"Strength is fleeting, but I enjoy this." (6+ stats up) *"Oh, how lovely. Praise Hotoke" (4-5 stats up) *"If this is the divine plan, I accept it." (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "What a surprising new adventure!" Battle Quotes Dual Support Dual Strike Dual Guard Defeated Enemy Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill *"Here's your final reward!" Defeated Enemy *"My apologies." Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote Etymology The origin of the Japanese name Asama is uncertain, but it seems to be linked to mountains and volcanoes. As a matter of fact in Japan there are over one thousand Shinto shrines nearby Mount Fuji called "Asama shrines", where it is possible to worship the divinity of the mountain. It is also the name of: a volcano between the Nagano and Gunma Prefectures, a Japanese cruiser used since World War I, and a type of Shinkansen train. Trivia *Azama shares his English voice actor, Matthew Mercer, with Ryoma, Shigure and Chrom from ''Awakening''. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Kenji Hamada, with Nichol, Gregor, and Yen'fay. *Azama, Laura, Elise, and Sakura are the only named characters who are staff-locked and can't be recruited in chapters they appear as enemies. *Azama was voted as the 20th most popular male character in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters